


Rain

by MidnightTsuki



Series: Fire And Rain [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, College AU, Fluff, M/M, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTsuki/pseuds/MidnightTsuki
Summary: Akaashi was never really bothered by the rain.University/College AU in which Akaashi is struggling to keep up with life, but Bokuto's there to comfort him.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucia555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucia555/gifts).

Akaashi Keiji was never really bothered by the rain.

The way it fell down upon the world without a care of what it was hitting or where it ended up. How whenever it rained, there would be frogs chirping outside his backyard, accompanied by the soft patter as it hit the glass window pane as he lay in bed. How knowing that it was cold and wet outside made his soft bed seem warmer and more welcoming. The rain was something so beautiful and careless and natural.

Maybe Akaashi was envious of the rain.

Usually, on days like today, Akaashi would go about his life indoors, such as getting ahead on his school work, or tidying up a little, before settling down in a nest of blankets on the couch and watching a movie. However, this was Akaashi’s first rainy day since he’d moved into his university dorms, and it was also Akaashi’s first day being sick since he’d graduated high school.

He sniffled a little, groggily peering out from underneath the covers. His desk was a mess, books and pens scattered across it, as well as unclean dishes littered across the floor. Perhaps Akaashi wasn’t physically sick, but mentally, just worn out and drained from his first month in university.

It wasn’t all that bad, of course. He was on an academic scholarship majoring in Psychology, conjoint with Biology, specialising in the genetic field. Doing a conjoint degree meant twice the work, but it was something Akaashi believed he could handle. He’d also had friends, both old and new, and he was settling into dorm life quite well. However, his schedule was crammed. On top of his academic work, he was on the school’s competitive volleyball team, continuing his career on from highschool. He was also the only first year who was a regular, well, was. He’d stopped showing up for practice about a week ago.

Maybe university wasn’t for him. Maybe he didn’t deserve the scholarship. Maybe he didn’t deserve to be playing on one of the best volleyball teams in the country.

Maybe he’d finally burnt himself out.

“Akaashi?” A concerned voice called out. Akaashi jolted upright as he snapped out of his trance, eyes widening, realising he’d left his bedroom door unlocked. Which wasn’t the best idea, considering literally anyone could waltz in at any given time, such as right now.

“Don’t come in!” Akaashi called out croakily, as he frantically tried to get out of bed, to no avail, as he’d cocooned himself in the sheets. He prayed that whoever was on the opposite side of the door would listen to his pleas.

“I’m coming in!”

Well then. They didn’t listen.

Bokuto swung open the door. His icy white hair accompanied by his regrowth was spiked up as per usual, aside from a few stray hairs falling across his forehead. He had matured a fair bit in terms of being less reckless and impulsive compared to back when he’d graduated almost two year ago. Having received a sports scholarship into one of the best universities in Tokyo, Bokuto had sorta snapped into action and started to properly pursue his goals. Fortunately, or unfortunately, though, despite having grown up since high school, he still held his childlike personality.

“So, you haven’t been at practice, so I thought I’d come remind you. What have you been up,” Bokuto said absentmindedly, kicking off his shoes as if he owned the place, before noticing the state Akaashi was in. “Hey, you’re not okay. What’s wrong?”

“I said don’t come in. Go away, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, getting up to usher his friend out the door. 

“You have a temperature.” Bokuto stated, pressing the back of his hand against the angry setter’s forehead as Akaashi attempted to shove him away. “You need to be in bed.”

“No, what I need to be doing is tidying up. My room is in no state for visitors right now. Please leave.” Akaashi insisted, beginning to feel rather flustered. Arguing with Bokuto was nearly always a losing battle, and usually Akaashi was okay with that, but right now, he just wanted him to leave.

“You’re avoiding my questions, Akaashi.” Bokuto persisted, ignoring Akaashi’s request. 

Akaashi sighed. “Look, I’ll answer whatever questions you have later, Bokuto-san. But right now, I need to tidy. Please just go.” Akaashi begged.

“You’re in no state to be tidying up. Go to bed, I’ll clean up.” Bokuto replied, grabbing Akaashi by the shoulders and turning him back towards his bed. Akaashi attempted to protest, but decided against it. He had no energy left to fight with Bokuto. And when Bokuto set his mind to something, such as right now, there was no real point in arguing it.

“Whatever. Leave me alone.”

Usually Bokuto would be deterred whenever Akaashi was in a poor mood, seeing as the latter was nearly always cool, calm and collected, however, Bokuto could sense something was very wrong. Firstly, when Akaashi hasn’t been at practice and hadn’t answered his calls, Bokuto just assumed he was caught up with classes. But then when he went to his lecturers after having not heard from the setter for a few days, he discovered Akaashi hadn’t been there either, so he asked around the other first year residents for directions to Akaashi’s room. And after seeing the setter in such a seemingly broken state, Bokuto felt slightly jarred, not that Akaashi could tell, which was unusual, considering Akaashi almost always knew how Bokuto felt. He pondered quietly on what the cause of his friends current state might be as he stacked the dirty dishes onto an empty tray, and moved his scattered laundry into his basket, then straightening out the papers on his desk.

From under his blankets, Akaashi clenched his fists. He wasn’t angry at Bokuto, but himself, for letting him see him in such a pathetic state. He screwed his eyes shut, trying his hardest not to cry. He gasped in surprise, snapping out of his trance as he felt the bed dip under the weight of someone sitting down.

“I’ve cleaned up a bit.” Bokuto said proudly. “I know it’s not up to your standards, but it looks pretty good.”

Akaashi sighed from underneath the blanket. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

“Aren’t we past that?” Bokuto laughed, pulling the blankets down to reveal the setter. “You know you can just call me Bokuto. Or Koutaro.”

“Fine. Bokuto.”

“Have you been crying?” Bokuto asked, however he knew the answer. The setter’s red, puffy eyes were a dead giveaway. He didn’t know how to ask what was wrong, considering it was usually Akaashi who was doing the asking, and Bokuto being upset.

“No.” Akaashi lied.

“Bullshit. I’m not leaving till you tell me what’s wrong.” Bokuto insisted.

“Well then I guess you’re not leaving then, are you.” Akaashi scoffed, rolling to face away from the ace.

“No, you’re gonna tell me why you haven’t been going to class and why you haven’t been at practice.” Bokuto kept persisting, wanting to find out what was troubling his friend.

“What’s the point?”

“So I can find out what’s wrong.” Bokuto started. “I care about you a lo-”

“No, I mean, what’s the point in going to class and practice when I’m not going to get better and I’m useless in everything I do.” Akaashi said quickly, before pulling the blankets over his head once more. Great. Now Bokuto was going to think he was pathetic too. Bokuto’s face fell, not that Akaashi could see him.

“Hey, I’m the negative one. There is a point, because you’re the smartest guy I know.” Bokuto said, placing a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder through the sheets.

“Yeah, well ‘the smartest guy you know’ can’t seem to understand anything he’s doing in class. The ‘smartest guy you know’ can’t keep up with volleyball. The ‘smartest guy you know’ is so incredibly stupid.” Akaashi said, voice slightly strained, as he struggled not to cry.

“Well, that’s the point in university, to learn.” Bokuto said. “I’m here so I can get even better at volleyball, and you’re here because you want to get better at Psychology and Biology.”

“What’s the point in it all though. I don’t understand anything. How can I be a good biologist when I don’t understand half the stuff that’s happening in class? How am I meant to be a good psychologist when I don’t even understand what’s going on with myself?” Akaashi asked, throwing the sheets back as he sat himself up, staring directly at Bokuto.

“Well, I’ll help you understand. Here.” Bokuto said, wrapping Akaashi tightly in a hug. “I don’t fully understand what you’re going through right now, but I do understand that it’s a lot and you’re trying your best.”

Akaashi’s body stiffened, before relaxing into Bokuto’s embrace as he started to cry again. “But what if my best isn’t good enough?”

“Then who cares? I don’t. No one else does. You’re the only one who thinks you’re not good enough, Akaashi.” Bokuto said, releasing him from his embrace, before using his thumb to wipe away Akaashi’s tears. “Just please, talk to me. I know I’m not good with feeling stuff like you are, but you always helped me out of my depressive moods back in high school, so I want to do the same for you.”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san. But you don’t need to do that. I can sort things out on my own.” 

“But isn’t that why you want to study psychology? So you can help out people so they don’t have to sort things out on their own?” Bokuto asked.

Akaashi sighed, before shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know anymore, Bokuto-san.”

“How long have you felt this way?” Bokuto asked softly.

Akaashi thought for a second, before answering. “Pretty much ever since I finished high school. I mean, I’ve always felt pressure to perform well, which you know, because I’ve told you about this before.”

“Yeah, but you’ve never told me that the pressure was this bad.” Bokuto argued.

“I know, I know.” Akaashi sighed again. “It’s just uni is so much harder than high school. I’m not the smart one here. And it’s hard keeping up, and I have so many people believing in me, and I can’t let anyone down, but that seems to be all I can do.”

“Akaashi. You’re not letting anyone down. You’re still getting good grades, you’re still doing great. I saw your report card while I was clearing up. If my grades were that good, my family would be throwing me a party.” Bokuto laughed, trying to lighten the mood, to no avail.He then looked Akaashi in the eyes, before saying softly, “The only one who things you’re not good enough is you.”

It was something about the genuine look in Bokuto’s eyes. Or maybe it was the fact that he felt Bokuto truly cared. Or maybe it was the rain that made the moment feel more sentimental. Whatever the case, it caused Akaashi to break down, all over again.

“It’s okay. You’ll be okay.” Bokuto said, allowing the setter to cry into his shoulder as he rubbed his back soothingly. “You can get through this.”

“I don’t know how.” Akaashi choked out between sobs.

“Then we’ll figure out how.” Bokuto reassured him.

The two sat there for what felt like an eternity, as the rain hammered away on the glass. After a while, Akaashi pulled away, rubbing his eyes, having calmed down.

“Bokuto-san?”

“Koutaro.”

“Bokuto.”

“Fine.”

The two boys sat beside each other on the edge of Akaashi’s bed, their soft breathing deafened by the rain, which was still pouring down outside. Akaashi rested his head upon Bokuto’s shoulder, before letting out a sigh.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For coming here.”

“Oh.” Bokuto chuckled. “You’re welcome.”

Akaashi lifted his head, before raising his hand and tracing it down Bokuto’s jawline, tilting his head towards his own. His golden irides studied the latter’s, before his eyes fluttered shut and he softly kissed Bokuto. Bokuto’s hands quickly found Akaashi’s waist, and the two of them sat their, gently kissing one another, enjoying one another’s company.

“I’ve missed you.” Bokuto said, breaking away for a breath.

“I know.” Akaashi replied.

“Is this okay?” Bokuto asked, motioning towards where his hands sat.

“It’s more than okay.” Akaashi said, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck before pressing his lips against his once more.

This kiss was less innocent than the one previously shared. This time, it was more passionate, eager. Bokuto’s arms wrapped loosely around Akaashi’s torso, as Akaashi pulled himself closer to the ace, deepening their kiss. Bokuto bit down softly on Akaashi’s lower lip, causing the latter to moan slightly, which made Bokuto smile.

“Akaashi.” Bokuto said, happily, after they pulled away.

“You may call me Keiji, if you’d prefer.” Akaashi smiled gently, fixing his hair.

“Keiji.” Bokuto smiled back. “Keiji Keiji Keiji.”

“Then, may I call you Koutaro?” Akaashi asked, deciding to abandon all formalities. Bokuto grinned.

“My name sounds good on your lips.” 

“As do your lips on mine.”

Bokuto didn’t hesitate to meet Akaashi for a kiss once more.

The two sat there, making out with one another.

And the rain continued to pour.

**Author's Note:**

> small note, in this fic, they’re not dating. more just friends with benefits, but like, just kissing benefits. honestly, their relationship is up to your interpretation, but it stems from a platonic relationship. like, these two bros just be out here loving each other.
> 
> also I wrote this for my friend em, who wouldn’t stop pestering me while I was trying to finish a health assignment for school. I hope your needs are satisfied.
> 
> EDIT: for the health assignment, I got a Merit! Grading in my country is different to other countries, but I’m pretty sure it’s the equivalent of an A in American grading. I’m very happy, it’s my first A in health this year (my previous two assignments got a C and D)


End file.
